The present invention relates to systems for storage of graphics, charts, maps, posters and similar objects, which are referenced in the following and in the claims as posters or charts without restricting the objects which can be stored using the present invention to the same. It is particularly applicable for posters and charts ranging from 15" to 30" in width and from less than 10" to more than 40" in height. This invention is of particular importance for use where many different didactic and decorative posters and charts are displayed and used as part of an ongoing curriculum for instructive, illustrative purpose. Because they are often changed to support the progression of the learning process, it is important to have an efficient and easy system for handling and storing these relatively large objects. This invention provides a new type of movable poster portfolio storage using tab/hook device for hanging posters and charts or the like in a foldable free-standing stand which allows to establish an order to re-organize and display stored posters. Furthermore, a tool is disclosed for attaching tabs/hooks to a poster, chart or the like object. In the following disclosure of the present invention the tab/hook device is referenced as a tab without diminishing its feature as a hook for hanging an object on a rack.
A storage is disclosed, which exhibits significant features as a device for storing objects, as a device for transporting such objects, a supply storage for easily selecting and removing one or more objects from a group of stored objects as well as using it as a hanger during selective display of individual objects out of a series of objects.
Furthermore, the free-standing poster portfolio is designed for protecting stored objects during shipment from one location to another.